dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: World of Fighters
DB: World of Fighters or Doragon Buru: Senkai no Sentouri in Japan is a fighting game for the PC and Xbox One . The game is developed by Bandai Namco games and has a vast world of over 75 characters and over 40 stages from Dragon Ball, DBZ, and DBGT. Modes There are several modes to play on in DB: WOF. The first is Story Mode. Play through the stories of Dragon Ball, from the time when Goku left the forest to search for the Dragon Balls, all the way to the time when Goku fought the Shadow Dragons. There are many story chapters and sagas - *Dragon Ball Hunt Saga *Master Roshi Saga *World Tournament Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *Tien Shinhan Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga *Saiyan Saga *Namek Saga *Ginyu Saga *Frieza Saga *Garlic Jr. Saga *Androids Saga *Cell Sagas *Cell Games Saga *Otherworld Tournament *World Tournament 25 Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Super Buu Saga *Kid Buu Saga *Uub Saga *Black Star Saga *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragon Saga Extra Sagas, Such as Movies and Game Exclusive *Blood Rubies Saga *Devils Castle Saga *Dead Zone Saga *Dr. Wheelo Saga *Turles Saga *Lord Slug Saga *Cooler Saga *Android 13 Saga *Broly Saga *Bojack Saga *Bio Broly Saga *Janemba Saga *Hirudegarn Saga *Beerus Saga *Mutiato Saga *Planet Vegeta Saga *Bardock Saga *Pendulum Times The following are sagas of the DLC: Darkness Rising *Apocalypse Saga The following are sagas of the DLC: Mirrors *Clone Saga The Second Mode is Tournament Mode. Tournament mode is when you can battle in a tournament with friends or against the CPU. The Third Mode is Versus Mode. Characters *Kid Goku - PL: 130 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Hasshuken, Kamehameha Wave, Power Pole Attack *Kid Krillin - PL: 90 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Kamehameha Wave *Master Roshi - PL: 170 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Kamehameha Wave, Buff Up, Evil Containment *Young Yamcha - PL: 85 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Wolf Fang Fist *Ox King - PL: 200 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Berserk Axe *Nam - PL: 110 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Cross Arm Drive, Shura Gekiretsuken *Ranfan - PL: 75 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Heat Fist *Jackie Chun - PL: 170 Attacks And Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Kamehmeha Wave, Buff Up *Colonel Silver - PL: 190 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, . 45 Pistol, Rocket Launcher *Commander Red - PL: 150 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, KIck, Chop, Grab, Throw, .22 Pistol, Rocket Launcher *General Blue - PL: 180 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, *Major Metallitron - PL: 150 *Android 8 - PL: 130 *Mercenary Tao - PL: 240 *Kami - PL: 220 *Mr. Popo - PL: 200 *King Piccolo - PL: 450 *Cyborg Tao - PL: 200 *Tien Shinhan - PL: 180 *Chiaotzu - PL: 120 *Master Shen - PL: 120 *Teen Goku - PL: 280 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Ki Blast, Fly, Hasshuken, Super Kamehmeha *Teen Krillin - PL: 160 *ChiChi - PL: 130 *Piccolo Jr. - PL: 310 *Yajirobe - PL: 90 *Yamcha - PL: 170 *Goku - PL: 340 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Ki Blast, Fly, Hasshuken, Super Kamehmeha, Full Nelson, Solar Flare *Raditz - PL: 1300 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Strong Ki Blast, Double Sunday, Dynamite Monday, Shining Friday, Weekly Special *Piccolo - PL: 330 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Ki Blast, Fly, Sai Sei, Hellzone Grenade, Mystic Attack, Kuchikarihka, Special Beam Cannon, Multi Form, Masenko *Krillin - PL: 210 *Tien (Saiyans Saga) - PL: 250 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Ki Blast, Fly, Eye Laser, Dodon Ray, Tri Beam, Multi Form, Solar Flare. Four Witches *Chiaotzu (Saiyans Saga) - PL: 200 *Garlic Jr. - PL: 600 *King Kai - PL: 4500 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Telekinesis, Ki Blast, Kaioken, Sprit Bomb *Tien (Nappa) - PL: 1900 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Eye Laser, Dodon Ray, Tri Beam, Multi Form, Solar Flare, Four Witches, Super Kamehameha *Yamcha (Nappa) - PL: 1520 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick , Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Wolf Fang Fist , Spirit Ball, Super Kamehameha *Chiaotzu (Nappa) - PL: 600 *Krillin (Nappa) - PL: 1200 *Piccolo (Nappa) - PL: 2500 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Sai Sei, Hellzone Grenade, Mystic Attack, Kuchikarika, Special Beam Cannon, Multi Form, Super Masenko *Kid Gohan - PL: 1000 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense, Ki Blast, Masenko, Hidden Potential, Super Kamehameha *Nappa - PL: 6000 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Very Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Eye Lasers, Volcano Eruption, Blazing Storm, Arm Break, Break Cannon *Vegeta - PL: 18000 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Extremely Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Galick Gun, Galaxy Breaker, Elite Assault, Bang Beam, Exploding Wave *Saibaman - PL: 1200 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Strong Ki Blast, Spitting Acid, Self Destruct *Goku (Revived) - PL: 7500 Attacks and Abilities - Punch, Kick, Chop, Grab, Throw, Ki Sense,Very Strong Ki Blast, Fly, Hasshuken, Super Kamehameha, Full Nelson, Solar Flare, Kaioken 1-4, Kaioken Finish, Spirit Bomb *Cui - PL: 17000 *Zarbon - PL: 25000 *Dodoria - PL: 21000 *Guldo - PL: 19000 *Recoome - PL: 65000 *Jeice - PL: 64000 *Burter - PL: 64000 *Captain Ginyu - PL: 120000 *Frieza - PL: 600000 *Frieza 2nd Form - PL: 1000000 *Frieza 3rd Form - PL: 3000000 *Frieza Final Form - PL: 100000000 *Goku (Frieza Saga) - PL: 1500000 *Goku SSJ - PL: 150000000 *Vegeta (Frieza Saga) - PL: 150000 *Gohan (Frieza Saga) - PL: 100000 *Krillin (Frieza Saga) - PL: 20000 *Nail - PL: 40000 *Piccolo (Nail Fusion) - PL: 800000 *Garlic Jr. (GJ Saga) - PL: 1200000 *Spice - PL: 500000 *Mustard - PL: 300000 *Salt - PL: 360000 *Vinegar - PL: 450000 *Mecha Frieza - PL: 120000000 *King Cold - PL: 150000000 *Future Trunks (Sword) - PL: 2500000 *Future Trunks SSJ - PL: 250000000 *Dr. Gero - PL: 50000 *Android 19 - PL: 5000000 *Tien (Android Saga) - PL: 700000 *Krillin (Android Saga) - PL: 500000 *Chiaotzu (Android Saga) - PL: 36000 *Vegeta (Android Saga) - PL: 2200000 *Vegeta SSJ - PL: 220000000 *Goku (Android Saga) - PL: 24000000 *Goku SSJ (Androids Saga) - PL: 240000000 *Goku SSJ Full Power (Android Saga) - PL: 300000000 *Yamcha (Android Saga) - PL: 200000 *Preteen Gohan - PL: 2200000 *Preteen Gohan SSJ - PL: 220000000 *Preteen Gohan SSJ (Full Power) - PL: 450000000 *Preteen Gohan SSJ2 - PL: 900000000 *Android 18 - PL: 220000000 *Android 17 - PL: 270000000 *Android 16 - PL: 420000000 *Imperfect Cell - PL: 250000000 *Semi Perfect Cell - PL: 480000000 *Perfect Cell - PL: 900000000 *Super Perfect Cell - PL: 950000000 *Cell Jr. - PL: 200000000 *Future Trunks (Battle) - PL: 3000000 *Future Trunks SSJ (Battle) - PL: 300000000 *Piccolo (Kami Fused) - PL: 180000000 *Mr. Satan - PL: 140 *South Kai - PL: 3000 *East Kai - PL: 5000 *West Kai - PL: 4200 *Grand Kai - PL: 120000 *Pikkon - PL: 570000000 *Arqua - PL: 450000 *Olibu - PL: 3400000 *Maraikoh - PL: 800000 *Videl - PL: 240 *Teen Gohan - PL: 3900000 *Teen Gohan SSJ - PL: 390000000 *Teen Gohan SSJ2 - PL: 780000000 *Great Saiyaman - PL: 3900000 *Kid Trunks - PL: 800000 *Kid Trunks SSJ - PL: 80000000 *Kid Goten - PL: 500000 *Kid Goten SSJ2 - PL: 50000000 *Goku (WTour 25) - PL: 3000000 *Goku SSJ (WTour25) - PL: 300000000 *Goku SSJ2 - PL: 6000000000 *Goku SSJ3 - PL: 1200000000 *Vegeta (WTour 25) - PL: 2500000 *Vegeta SSJ (WTour25) - PL: 250000000 *Vegeta SSJ2 - PL: 500000000 *Krillin (WTour25) - PL: 2000000 *Piccolo (WTour 25) - PL: 300000000 *Spopovich - PL: 400000 *Yamu - PL: 700000 *Babidi - PL: 1000000 *Pui Pui - PL: 12000000 *Kibito - PL: 30000000 *Supreme Kai - PL: 100000000 *Dabura - PL: 900000000 *Majin Buu - PL: 1000000000 *Gotenks - PL: 4000000 *Gotenks SSJ - PL: 360000000 *Gotenks SSJ2 - PL: 720000000 *Gotenks SSJ3 - PL: 1400000000 *Majin Vegeta - PL: 900000000 *Super Buu - PL: 1200000000 *Ultimate Gohan - PL: 1600000000 *Vegito - PL: 1200000000 *Super Vegito - PL: 2400000000 *Kid Buu - PL: 1600000000 *Evil Buu - PL: 1000000000 *Kibito Kai - PL: 200000000 *Old Kai - PL: 120 *Uub - PL: 900000000 *Goku (Uub Saga) - PL: 4000000 *Teen Trunks - PL: 3000000 *Teen Goten - PL: 2500000 *Great Saiyawoman - PL: 250 *Pan - PL: 500000 *Goku (Black Star Saga) - PL: 5000000 *Goku SSJ (Black Star) - PL: 500000000 *Goku SSJ2 (Black Star) - PL: 1000000000 *Goku SSJ3 (Black Star) - PL: 2000000000 *Vegeta (Black Star Saga) - PL: 45000000 *Vegeta SSJ - PL: 900000000 *Vegeta SSJ2 - PL: 1800000000 *Adult Trunks - PL: 2000000 *Adult Trunks - PL: 200000000 *Adult Goten - PL: 1000000 *Dende - PL: 600 *Ledgic - PL: 12000000 *Cardinal Mutchy - PL: 100000000 *General Rilldo - PL: 1200000000 *Dr. Myuu - PL: 340000 *Commander Nezi - PL: 7500000 *Natt - PL: 5000000 *Ribet - PL: 5000000 *Bizu - PL: 5000000 *Super Mega Cannon Sigma - PL: 15000000 *Baby - PL: 1800000000 *Baby Vegeta - PL: 2000000000 *Majuub - PL: 1750000000 *Goku (Super 17 Saga) - PL: 60000000 *Goku SSJ - PL: 600000000 *Goku SSJ2 - PL: 1200000000 *Goku SSJ3 - PL: 2400000000 *Goku SSJ4 - PL: 6000000000 *Vegeta (Super 17 Saga) - PL: 50000000 *Vegeta SSJ - PL: 500000000 *Vegeta SSJ2 - PL: 1000000000 *Vegeta SSJ3 - PL: 2000000000 *Vegeta SSJ4 - PL: 5000000000 *Hell Fighter 17 - PL: 900000000 *Super 17 - PL: 2500000000 *Gogeta (Shadow Dragon Saga) - PL: 25000000 * Super Gogeta - PL: 2500000000 *Gogeta SSJ4 - PL: 25000000000 *Nuova Shenron - PL: 2750000000 *Haze Shenron - PL: 20000000 *Rage Shenron - PL: 32000000 *Eis Shenron - PL: 1900000000 *Oceanus Shenron - PL: 240000000 *Naturon Shenron - PL: 1240000000 *Syn Shenron - PL: 3000000000 *Omega Shenron - PL: 10000000000 *King Gurumes - PL: 100 *Lucifer - PL: 300 *Dr. Wheelo - PL: 38000 *Misokatsun - PL: 4500 *Ebifurya - PL: 7500 *Kishime - PL: 6800 *Turles - PL: 20000 *Lord Slug - PL: 160000 *Angila - PL: 40000 *Wings - PL: 39500 *Medamatcha - PL: 42000 *Zeun - PL: 38000 *Cooler - PL: 100000000 *Cooler Final Form - PL: 400000000 *Salza - PL: 170000 *Neiz - PL: 163000 *Dore - PL: 182000 *Meta Cooler - PL: 400000000 *Android 13 - PL: *Android 14 - PL: *Android 15 - PL: *Broly - PL: 2500000 *Broly SSJ - PL: 250000000 *Broly SSJL - PL: 1400000000 *Paragus - PL: 7000000 *Bojack - PL: 750000000 *Zangya - PL: 120000000 *Bido - PL: 90000000 *Bujin - PL: 80000000 *Kogu - PL: 40000000 *Bio Broly - PL: 800000000 *Janemba - PL: 1900000000 *Tapion - PL: 480000 *Beerus - PL: 16000000000 *Whis - PL: 24000000000 *Goku (Beerus Saga) - PL: 4500000 *Goku SSJ (Beerus) - PL: 450000000 *Goku SSJ2 - PL: 900000000 *Goku SSJ3 - PL: 1800000000 *Goku SSJG - PL: 10000000000 *Tagoma *Sorbet *Dr. Raichi *Hatchyjack - PL: 1400000000 *Bardock - PL: 10000 *Chilled - PL: 50000 *Mutiato - PL: 310 *King Vegeta - PL: *Borgos - PL: 4000 *Fasha - PL: 2000 *Shugesh - PL: 4200 *Tora - PL: 5000 *Toolo - PL: 1100 The following are characters of the DLC: Darkness Rising *Son Gonai - PL: 30000 *Buha - PL: 321000 *Buha Jr. - PL: 18800 *Mr. Miki - PL: 250 *Timayta - PL: 2400 *Derkeshi - PL: 1100000 *Fulyup - PL: 982000 *Giuhjio - PL: 23900 *Bilzebub - PL: 125000000 *Usasall - PL: 56000000 *Essteruth - PL: 79000000 *Asmeedus - PL: 140000000 *Balphogurs - PL: 34900000 *Mimman - PL: 80000000 *Levtitan - PL: 460000000 *Nitas - PL: 800000000 *Heydes - PL: 45000000000 *Beerus (Apocalypse) - PL: 25000000000 *Mikol - PL: 750000000 *Gaprol - PL: 700000000 *Rafkol - PL: 600000000 *Sellufol - PL: 550000000 *Geguedol - PL: 500000000 *Beracol - PL: 650000000 *Urol - PL: 575000000 *Goku (Apocalypse) - PL: 18000000 *Goku SSJ - PL: 1800000000 *Goku SSJ2 - PL: 3600000000 *Goku SSJ3 - PL: 7200000000 *Goku SSJ4 - PL: 18000000000 *Goku SSJG - PL: 24000000000 *Gohan (Apocalypse) - PL: 3800000000 *Goten (Apocalypse) - PL: 8000000 *Goten SSJ - PL: 800000000 *Goten SSJ2 - PL: 1600000000 *Goten SSJ3 - PL: 3200000000 *Pan (Apocalypse) - PL: 4000000 *Fio - PL: 3000000 *Goja - PL: 1300000 *Goja SSJ - PL: 130000000 *Vegeta (Apocalypse) - PL: 15000000 *Vegeta SSJ - PL: 1500000000 *Vegeta SSJ2 - PL: 3000000000 *Vegeta SSJ3 - PL: 6000000000 *Vegeta SSJ4 - PL: 15000000000 *Trunks (Apocalypse) - PL: 10000000 *Trunks SSJ - PL: 1000000000 *Trunks SSJ2 - PL: 2000000000 *Trunks SSJ3 - PL: 4000000000 *Gogeta (Apocalypse) - PL: 42000000 *Super Gogeta - PL: 4200000000 *Gogeta SSJ4 - PL: 42000000000 *Boin - PL: 76000000 *Piccolo (Apocalypse) - PL: 890000000 *Ultimate Gonai - PL: 7500000000 *Ultimate Kaioyah - PL: 120000000000 The following are characters of the DLC: Mirrors *Dr. Ifuki - PL: 52000 *Dr. Uyuu - PL: 870000 *Dr. Magon - PL: 450000 *Dr. Heyo - PL: 900000 *Super COM Beta - PL: 700000000 *Super COM 1 - PL: 2800000000 *Super COM Ultra - PL: 5600000000 *Goku Clone - PL: 8000000 *Piccolo Clone - PL: 360000000 *Krillin Clone - PL: 2000000 *Ultimate Gohan Clone - PL: 1500000000 *Goten Clone - PL: 4000000 *Trunks Clone - PL: 6000000 *Vegeta Clone - PL: 7000000 *18 Clone - PL: 240000000 *Majin Buu Clone - PL: 1200000000 *Pikkon Clone - PL: 500000000 *Mr. Satan Clone - PL: 500000 *Videl Clone - PL: 800000 *Tien Clone - PL: 12000000 *Yamcha Clone - PL: 700000 *Chaiotzu Clone - PL: 800000 *Ultimate Clone Fusion - PL: 10000000000 Stages There are many different stages based on places seen in the DBZ universe. *Gokus House *Scorching Desert